1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of producing an enriched, natural collagen pet chew and, more specifically, to a vacuum sealing impregnation technology that adds nutrients, flavoring, and/or anti-microbial agents to a natural, but demineralized, bone that is intended to be chewed by a domesticated animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a plurality of pet chews specifically adapted for domesticated animals and pet use. These chews generally include ones made from either or both natural and artificial materials. Many pets prefer a use of natural materials, such as bone and rawhide, to provide them with a proper combination of protein, nutrients and other flavors; however, natural bones and rawhide can cause a number of hazards to animals chewing on them. These hazards vary from a cracking of teeth on bones to a choking on bone or hide fragments. The use of natural materials can also cause risks to the animal itself. To overcome these hazards, most providers of such materials commutate the rawhide and reconstitute it through a process which controls a manner in which it degrades during chewing.
The most common method to administer nutritional supplements or medication to canines is to give them vitamins, i.e., nutrition supplements and/or medications in pill-form. The manufacturing process does not accommodate an incorporation of such supplements in most commutated, reconstituted rawhide chews. The pill is most often forced into a pet's mouth or it is hidden in the pet's food to disguise both an unpleasant taste and a resulting chalkiness associated it. Each of these methods can be difficult to perform, and oftentimes, they can be dangerous when the pet is stubborn or difficult. As a result, many pet owners have sought an effective means of supplementing their pet's nutritional needs in a safe, efficient and pleasing manner.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,170, issued in the name of Allis, discloses an animal toy made of a pliable material that is impregnated with a tasty substance along its exterior surface;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,334, issued in the name of Loikitz, discloses a pet chew toy formed from a polyamide substrate, such as NYLON®, wherein the substrate is formed into a shape that is attractive to a pet, such as a bone, and wherein the formed article is impregnated with flavor and odor properties by placement of the article into a pressure cooker containing the impregnation solution, the article being cooked at 210°-290° F. and at a pressure of 15-60 psi;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,444, issued in the name of Axelrod, discloses a pet chew toy having a layer of caramelized sugar impregnated onto the toy by immersing the toy into an aqueous solution of sugar and cooking at a temperature between 80°-300° C. and at a pressure of 30 psi, and wherein the toy is manufactured from water absorbent nylon;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,893, issued in the name of Mohilef, discloses a pet chew having an edible tubular wrapper, and a method of making, wherein the chew toy has a bone core with an outer tubular wrapper placed around and shrinking the bone core;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,285, issued in the name of Godsey, discloses a chew toy having a vegetable based flavoring and scent additive, wherein thermoplastic pellets are mixed with a vegetable based flavoring and scent additive and the toy is formed by injection molding; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,922, issued in the name of Denesuk et al., discloses a tough chew resistant material formed in a shape that is attractive to a pet, wherein an anti-microbial agent is bound to the chew material.
Each of the aforementioned patents suffer from several shortcomings or drawbacks including a failure to disclose a method for making a pet mastication product manufactured by a vacuum impregnation of nutrients and anti-microbial agents. Vacuum impregnation of raw bones, in particular, is highly desirable because pets are attracted to such bones; a highly effective method of administering nutrients and anti-microbial agents is provided.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the pet mastication product industry.